Bohagande
Parent Clan: Gangrel Disciplines: Animalism, Protean, Resilience, Sunnikuse 'Bloodline Weakness: Tainted Aura' Bohagande are permanently marked by their accursed legacy. Their auras appear not unlike black holes, seeming to soak up the colorful auras of others in a unsettling manner. Uses of Auspex 1 and 2 would reveal this aura to the onlooker. The onlooker must roll Wits + Occult to successfully distinguish this aura from that of a diablerist. Upon initiation, a Bohagande is given a Shoshone name that makes her known to the spirit Crow. The name is written on the newcomer’s chest in the Avus’ blood, but is never again recorded or spoken. Anyone who learns this name and understands it for what it is has a powerful charm over the subject. The Bohagande takes a -5 penalty to affect a target who knows her secret name. 'Bloodline Gift: Omens and Charms' Some items are considered harbringers of bad luck. If a subject of Sunnikuse is in the vicinity of such items or performs such actions, she is easier to affect with the Discipline. Some Jonahs exploit these superstitions and try to arrange for such ill omens to be present when they use this power, both to increase its usefulness and to provide sources of blame for the ill fortune that befalls a victim. On the other hand, charms and wards can be used as protection against Sunnikuse. Most cultures believe that certain items, expressions or practices provide a measure of defense against bad luck. It’s important that the individual truly believes in the power of the charm, however. It is this belief that staves off disaster, not the object itself. Bonus +1 A black cat or broken mirror is nearby +2 Target is under a ladder +3 It’s Friday the 13th +4 A fortune teller told the victim that something terrible would happen this evening +5 The victim is already convinced he is jinxed or cursed Penalty –1 Target has a lucky rabbit’s foot or mouths a protective prayer –2 Target received a blessing from a holy authority that same day –3 Target knows the truth about what the Bohagande can and cannot do –4 Target has a rare artifact that legend ascribes with miraculous powers –5 Target knows the Bohagande’s secret name 'Discipline: Sunnikuse' ''• Jinx '''Dice Pool': Wits + Subterfuge + Sunnikuse - Resolve Cost: 1 Willpower The Bohagande touches the victim, causing his next action to automatically fail. The Bohagande's next action is an automatic success (1 success). Resistant rolls are not considered “actions”, even if they take up a turn. The Jinx lasts for a scene, and then disappears if the victim takes no action. ''•• Evil Eye '''Dice Pool': Presence + Intimidation + Sunnikuse – Resolve Cost: 1 Vitae The Bohagande curses her victim with a glance. The victim suffers a –2 penalty on all rolls. In addition, the 10 Again rule to re-roll 10’s doesn’t apply to the subject. ''••• Calamity '''Dice Pool': Manipulation + Empathy + Sunnikuse – Resolve Cost: 1 Vitae The Bohagande taints an object owned by the victim with his cursed vitae. As long as he has the item in hand, the subject is plagued by disaster. His actions fail automatically if he rolls a 1. If he rolls a 1 and rolls lower than the Bohagande's discipline activation roll, the action is automatically a dramatic failure. ''•••• Twist of Fate '''Dice Pool': Manipulation + Subterfuge + Sunnikuse – Resolve Cost: 1 Vitae Action: Reflexive This power allows a Bohagande to change a level of success one step up or down. A success can be turned into an exceptional success or a failure, while a dramatic failure can be changed to only a regular failure. The Bohagande must declare the use of this power before the dice pool is rolled. In situations where the number of successes matter, as in a combat attack, add or subtract a number of successes equal to those achieved in the power’s activation roll. So, if three successes were gained, up to three can be added to or subtracted from those achieved in the affected roll. ''••••• Gift of the Crow '''Dice Pool': Intelligence + Occult + Sunnikuse - Resolve Cost: 1 Willpower The Bohagande steals the luck of those around him. For a number of nights equal to the successes achieved in the activation roll, the Bohagande gains the 9-Again effect. For every success achieved on the activation roll, one person close by must suffer a dramatic failure for his next action. The tragedies can all be heaped on the same victim or assigned to various victims, as the Bohagande chooses. 'Devotions: Witchery Way' 'Ill Omen' Sunnikuse • Dice Pool: Wits + Occult + Sunnikuse Cost: – The power of Sunnikuse is strongly dependent on omens and superstition. Black cats, broken mirrors, and poorly placed ladders make for stronger curses. Though a Bohagande cannot circumvent this, she can use her sorcery to make those omens common place. For one night the subject is surrounded by ill omens. On their own these have no negative effect, but it is enough to provide the Bohagande a bonus Jinx’s dice pool equal to her successes on the ritual roll. A Bohagande can target herself with this magic, so she can be certain that there will be ample omens, but surrounding herself with terrible omens will not help the line’s dubious image. 'Liquid Luck' Sunnikuse •• Dice Pool: Intelligence + Crafts + Sunnikuse Cost: 1 Vitae With her own vitae, the Bohagande brews a potion that brings luck to a person that consumes it. The potion is lacrima-like in properties and taste, and is considered “neutral” for blood addiction and vinculum purposes. For one night, the potion gifts a character with the 9-Again property on all rolls (or 8-Again if already 9-Again) and a bonus to rolls equal to the activation success. The character pays twofold for his fortune. After his luck wears off, he suffers a curse for two nights. For those two nights he cannot reroll 10's, and his rolls are penalised by the same bonus as the activation successes. On a failure, roll 1 die. On a 1, 2, or 3, the failure turns into a dramatic failure. 'Death Sentence' Sunnikuse •••• Dice Pool: Presence + Occult + Sunnikuse vs. Resolve + Blood Potency Cost: 1 Willpower In fairy tales wizened sorceresses and mysterious wisemen foretell a hero's demise. The Bohagande can perform a similar trick. Sacrificing an object precious to her victim the Bohagande dooms him, dictating circumstances that will lead to his demise. This spell does nothing to cause those circumstances, that is up to the Bohagande herself to arrange, but when they arise the likelihood of fatality increases tenfold. The victim of this ritual gains a bane, a object or scenario in which he is likely to die. This must be specific, banes such as ‘sunlight’ or ‘cars’ are too broad, but ‘Silver weapons’ or ‘his first born child’ are acceptable. The bane must be spoken to the victim or presented to him in writing, in a way that is obvious enough for him to perceive the message. It is not necessary for the victim to understand the message, that is, the curse can be spoken in tongues or written on a wall in Ancient Hebrew. While in the presence of their bane all damage the victim receives is upgraded one level, bashing to lethal, lethal to aggravated. Damage directly from the bane is even worse, adding the successes on the ritual as a weapon modifier (assuming the bane can be weaponized). This curse endures for one month or a full story, whichever is more appropriate. 'Source' Bloodlines: the Hidden p.38-47. With references to the revision by PenDragon@Onyx Path Forums. Category: Gangrel Bloodlines